


Spill The Tea

by DisabledSorrychangedaccounts



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), MyStreet (Aphmau), aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Breakfast, Confessions, Crushes, Games, Implied Proposing, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisabledSorrychangedaccounts/pseuds/DisabledSorrychangedaccounts
Summary: Dante and Zane have a weekly meet up where they talk about their crushes or things that happened.When Dante gets a crush on Zane whats the easiest way to tell him? A game of course.
Relationships: Dante (Aphmau)/Zane Ro’meave, Implied Garroth Ro’meave/Gene (Aphmau), Zane Ro’meave & Dante (Aphmau), Zane Ro’meave/Dante (Aphmau)
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been writing a lot of romance lately and I’m swooning over everything. Thanks for reading and if you see any spelling mistakes feel free to comment down below!

Zane made his way through the kitchen, grabbing the sugar for their tea. 

Dante stayed quiet, tapping his fingers over the rim of his mug. Finally, Zane finished stirring the tea and poured it. 

“So what's wrong?” Zane asked him as he sat down. They did this every week, they’d just meet up and talk about things that were bothering them or even things they wished so desperately to share with others but couldn’t. 

Dante admired the way you could clearly tell how Zane felt even when you couldn’t see his mouth. The only thing he had to go off of was the way his voice changed pitches or how his eye would crease. 

Oh how he loved to watch the way Zane could show how he felt without it shown across his face. 

“Love life troubles,” Dante admitted as he stared at Zane, he sighed into his hand which was leaning on the table. 

Zane tilted his head slightly before he passed the bowl of sugar cubes over, Dante could see something unrecognizable in his eye as he said that. “Who is it?” 

Dante hummed before he laid his head on the table, “I— I can’t say, It’s _really really_ personal right now. But—“ Dante looked at Zane happily, “hopefully I can tell them soon.” 

Zane just blinked, slightly confused and Dante could tell why, Dante _had_ told him about all of his other crushes, _the girl at 7/11, Travis, Katelyn, Garroth, Kawaii~Chan, Nicole, The guy at 7/11 who turned out to be the Girl from 7/11’s brother, Zenix, Sasha, and everyone else he pined over_. 

Instead of saying anything else Dante asked him, quietly, “do you have anyone you like?” 

Zane faltered and Dante could see a pink tinge grow on Zanes’ face hidden by his mask. He gave him a small smile before he asked, “is it anyone I know?” 

Zane gave a small laugh, “Um, yeah, you know him.” 

Dante couldn’t help but feel worried, _Travis? No,_ He asked himself, _Laurance? Nope...Blaze?_ His heart stopped before he asked out loud, “Gene?” 

Zanes eyes widened, “No! I don’t like Gene I like—“ Dante didn’t do anything, he slowly took a sip of his tea before placing it back down onto the table. 

“How about this, we each tell eachother something about our crushes and we try and see if we can guess who it is.” Zane looked worried before he nodded, yanking his hair tighter back into his ponytail.

“I’ll go first.” Dante said, “Their eyes shine like the sky and sea when they meet up.” 

“Their hair reminds me of my favourite sweater,” Zane said softly. Dante faintly remembered Zane’s favourite sweater being a dark blue, _I don’t think I know anyone with Dark blue hair._

“He has freckles that adorn his face, Even if I haven't seen them all.” Dante said dreamily, “I—I want to count them all.” 

“He cared deeply about his family even after fights with them,” Zane said, taking a sip of his tea. 

“Their hair reminds me of my moms, pitch black and curly, sometimes I want to wrap my fingers into it and try to braid their hair.” 

“They’re a flirt,” Zane said, looking at Dante, “They flirt at every opportunity except towards me.” 

Oh, how Dante wished he could flirt at Zane without his face betraying him and flushing red like a rose, or how his voice would crack anytime he was going to try. 

“They pull their hair back into their ponytail when nervous or trying to think about something.” 

“He’s caring even when everyone else thinks he’s rude.” Zane admitted, “he loves talking with people even when the other person isn’t in the mood to talk to themselves.” 

Dante wished he could do this forever, talk about Zane in front of him, like Zane knew about him liking him. How he could compliment him outright instead of having to stay quiet about everything he was thinking. 

Dante swallowed before he finally said, “They’re sitting right in front of me.” 

He could feel his heart stop for every second Zane doesn't say anything. 

One.

Two. 

Three. 

Four.

Five.

Six. 

Seven.

Ei—

“He’s _also_ sitting right in front of me.” 

Dante knew he was a bright red colour, and He didn’t seem to care. 

_They both liked each other._

“So,” Zane said awkwardly, his voice raised slightly, “you— You like my freckles.” 

“I absolutely adore them,” Dante said, reaching towards Zane, he lowered the mask down past his nose and to his neck. “I wish I could count them all and kiss you every time I count one and then multiply that number by 1000.” 

“Then why don’t we start now.” 

And Dante pulled Zane into a kiss dragging him towards the living room, forgetting the remnants of their now half cups of cold tea. 


	2. A year Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a year later and everything's going good.

“Huh,” Zane said quietly as he read the question on the site he was on. 

Dante looked at him, raising his eyebrows. “Is something wrong.” 

“No,” Zane brushed it off, “It’s a question to a game? A site.” 

Dante quirked his mouth into a small smile before he asked, “what's the question?” 

Zane blinked before he started reading it off the screen, “Get paid for being cute or—“ 

Dante cut him off, “If that were a job you would’ve made millions.” 

Zane squeaked indignantly. “Hey, I should be the one saying that to you!” 

“Well I said it first,” Dante challenged, making Zane pout in defeat. 

“No fair, you always get the cute flirty pickup lines out before I can.” Zane whined quietly, blinking up at his boyfriend. 

Dante snorted before giving him a kiss, “Who knows but maybe I can tell you more when we’re in be—“ 

A cough at the doorway stopped him from continuing, Dante blinked at his older brother oddly. “I don’t want to hear about your sex life, especially with Zane.” Gene clarified as he quickly made himself some toast. 

Zane snorted before he grabbed his coat and scarf, “I’ll see you tonight, Garroth wants me to help him with something. Love you!” 

“Love you too!” Dante grinned at him as he left. 

Gene just groaned, “stop being so lovey dovey, you’ve been together for a year shouldn’t you guys be sick of each other by now?” 

“No,” Dante said knowingly, Gene looked at his younger brother oddly before Dante continued, “especially since I’m planning on proposing tonight.” 

“What?” Gene blanked out before he asked again, “ _ what? You’re going to get married before me?”  _

Dante shrugged, “maybe you shouldn’t date people who are toxic.” Gene bristled slightly before Dante said, “anyway I heard Garroth has a crush on you.” 

“Oh,” Gene said quietly, “oh um, I—  _ Really _ ?” 

Dante nodded, “I heard him and Laurance talking about it at the bar. Straight from his mouth.” 

Gene practically choked up before he asked, “how? How should I? How did you confess to Zane?” 

“We played a game where we told each other one thing we loved about the other until I finally said he was sitting right across from me.” Dante could see the gears working in Genes mind before he shoved Gene towards the door, “if you like him! Confess! You’re both already 32 and only getting older!” 

“Brat,” Gene said before he slipped his shoes on, “ _ thanks I guess _ .” 

“Bye Gene!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I’m probably writing a sequel maybe? Who knows anyway thanks for reading and feel free to comment what you thought about this (and the ship in general)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m probably gonna write a series for this so uhhh?? Maybe? Who knows I’m pining and want more.


End file.
